Lilium's Story
by NuraWakana123
Summary: A New Generation Fic Arawn and rhiannon had a kid, is she A princess or just an ordinary girl find out in this story
1. Lilium's Limes

"I surrender!" Lilium shouted, but she was not released. Lilium had been dragged to a fight while she was shopping for limes. Previously while she was walking on the street, she was robbed by a thief with a knife, but a boy with spiky brown hair defeated the thief. He gave her her groceries back, but a few days later, when she heard that the boy was going to be beheaded, she wanted to show her gratitude to the boy. Lilium went and interfered with the beheading ceremony. While she was interfering, she was told to fight the strongest warrior, and that she bumped into a fight with her own aunt, Morgan.

"Kill them…" the High Office snarled. She defied them and their powers…

"Kill her! And the boy!" they screamed.

"Aunt Morgan, can you help me rescue this boy? Father will probably try to promote your position …" said Lilium, putting her hood back.

"WHAT! You don't need to say that twice! Of course I'll join! Gladly!' said Morgan, starting to shoot the arrow on the solider.

"Rathy, rescue the boy!" Lilium screamed at Rathy.

"Ossu! Let's get ready to hammer some soldiers!" Rathy sang, jumping so high that she rescued the boy with one jump. She hammered the handcuffs.

"Sword…" mumbled the boy.

"What?" Rathy asked, going closer to the boy.

"I need a swo-"

"YOU COCKY BRAT IF THEY CANNOT KILL YOU, I WILL!" the High Ranking office screamed, then they charged straight to Lilium.

A scar was embedded in her cheek. Blood flowed down to her cloak. Then something happened- an intense magical power rose so quickly, you couldn't even see it. Then she spoke.

"_You humans have never even noticed my name. That saddens me… it seems only the people of Avalon seem to know me, but it was just cruel to treat a lady like that..._' Lilium said, wiping the spilled blood off her cheeks, leaving an open wounded scar.

"EH! Wh-what happened here? Lilium please don't get any scars, **please**! Your mom's gonna kill me!" Rathy screamed while pointing at Lilium's face, when Rathy heard someone speaking again.

"Sword … give me the sword…" the boy said to Rathy.

"Wh-what, you believe you can control the powers of Minerva? You're a just a mere mortal-"

"That sword is my possession, I control it… give me the sword… SO I CAN HELP THE GIRL!" the boy screamed.

"_Mortal… do not speak to me like that. Do not say I'm… weak."_ said Lilium. Some things were different about her; she had brown hair and her eyes seemed very fierce. Her eyes were like shining stars as the people outside Avalon listened to her rant.

"…_and you and your filthy words shall not be forgiven, even from the heavens...'_ said Lilium, who was in attack mode.

"SWORD!" the boy screamed.

"O-okay, okay! Sheesh.' said Rathy, tossing the sword at the boy.

"You little… you think you, _you,_ can just beat me like a god or a half god or a gender neutral chibi thing? You think you're the princess! Well, I'll show how we do things here!" The High Powered Officer attacking her neck when suddenly, the boy showed up and repelled the attack.

"You are not going to harm a single hair on this girl's head." the boy said with fierce eyes. His spiky hair swirled around Lilium.

_This boy... _Lilium thought_. How can he control the power of Minerva? It's impossible, just impossible..._ _not to reassure you, he seems very handsome and brave... that's probably the powers of Minerva..._ as she looked, she collapsed right in front of the fight. Everything became black. Lilium woke up in an instant by a sound of a breaking plate, grabbing a sharp spear near her.

"Who's there?" she screamed as she headed toward the lamp. A boy with brown spiky hair exited the room.

**Who might that boy be? A mere mortal? a childhood friend? find out on the next chapter! :D**

**Review Pweas _確認してください,Παρακαλώ εξετάστε _I DON'T CARE HOW MANY LANGUAGE I USE JUST REVIEW_ *HISSS*_**


	2. Lilium In Love?

Chapter 2

'Wait!' Lilium called. "Wait-" Lilium felt a strong magic presence... almost as if she was facing a God, and she was breathing heavily... but out of nowhere she suddenly felt very relaxed... finally, she breathed normally as any other human did. But when she looked at the boy, he was kneeling to the floor. It seemed liked begging for mercy. When she turned around, a boy with bright blue eyes and spiky brown hair was behind her... _with the Minerva_.

"Who are you? Human? And why do you take my form?" the boy with the Minerva asked the other one in the room.

"_Lord Saturn will rise again_…" said the imposter, with a scary grin on his face.

"I'll KILL YOU!" the boy shouted, charging at the imposter.

"Don't!" lilium whispered to the brown haired boy.

"I'm sorry…" said the boy as he hit Lilium's weak spot, making her fall on the ground

"No... don't..." she said as she blacked out.

"Oi! Wake up!" someone said, hitting Lilium across the face.

"Morgan! Don't wake her up like that!" another person said.

"Ugh... mama? Morgan?" Lilium asked, her eyes barely able to open.

"Ah! Lilium! Morgan, it's all your fault! She wasn't supposed to be waking up yet!" Rhiannon whispered furiously.

"Mom…" Lilium said with a groan. "...brown haired boy…" Lilium managed to say.

"The boy who almost got beheaded?" Morgan teased.

"Yes, he... I need to say thank you to him…" said Lilium. She felt her face go red.

"Ooh, is it just me or am I seeing my little Lilium blushing?" Rhiannon said, following the flow of teasing.

'Wh-What? No, I wanted to thank you AND him!' Lilium tried to defend herself, but as she spoke her face turned even redder, if that was possible. Morgan elbowed Rhiannon.

"No doubt about it, she is in L-O-V-E~" sang Morgan.

"Oh my goodness, I have to tell Arawn about this!" Rhiannon shouted as she dashed to the door.

"No, don't do that!" Lilium screamed at Rhiannon.

"Arawn, she's awake." said Rhiannon with a very serious face.

"She's woken up, huh … well then, it's time to ask her some questions." said Arawn as he stretched his arms and legs.

"Please, don't... just... just don't give too much pressure on her …' said Rhiannon with streams of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Yeah. I know." said Arawn as he hugged Rhiannon. When Rhiannon pulled herself together, the two of them passed through the hall way and went back into Lilium's bedroom.

"Oh... um, hi, Dad... I can explain." Lilium said from her bed. She was hiding under the sheets, but she was clearly crimson.

"Huh? Explain what?" Arawn asked.

"Uh, never mind, I didn't say anything...' Lilium said as she glared at Rhiannon, who smiled innocently.


End file.
